Astronaut
by Elfera
Summary: This is pretty much the Animorphs being different from the books. Jake can't use an arm. Cassie has a mood disorder. Rachel's deaf. Marco has dyslexia. Ax is crippled, and Tobias is mute. Elfangor lives!
1. Prologe

**Well while reading an amazing Chronicles of Narnia fanfic, I came up with the most wonderful creation! In other words, What would have happened if the Animorphs were differant?**

**What if they were sort of like James, and the rest? So just so you know this is what's going on, and like some of the people. What they are like won't be cured with morphing.**

**Jake- ?**

**Marco- Deslexia **

**Rachel- Deaf (Yeah yeah mock the writer. Though she does know how to speak, but she knows sign langue.)**

**Cassie- emotional. (or in case you don't understand. The short form is emo. So HA!)**

**Ax- crippled**

**Tobias- mute (He like Rachel knows sign langue.) **

**Any ideas for Jake? I won't be able to continue unless I figure something out. Plus can you spell Marco's thing?**

_Cassie's PoV_

I zipped up my black jacket, and shoved my hands into the pockets. I turned to the mirror, and smiled at the only thing that can make me smile. Besides animals. Jake.

"Cassie!" My mom called from downstairs. "The bus is almost here!" I sighed. School. I hate it. Full of people who make fun of me.

I only have one friend. Rachel. She's also made fun of, but not because she's not pretty. It's because she's deaf.

I slowly walked to the bus stop.

I forgot once again to do my homework, so I will probably get detention again.

_Rachel's PoV_

No, no, what is that doing in my closet? It's hidious! Ick. Then I finally found the perfect thing. It was a dress, but fashionable. I love it.

I quickly put it on, and then started on my hair, and makeup. Soon I was done, and I looked lovely.

_Ax's PoV_

I can't beleive I was allowed to join my brother in space! I'm an vecol, and yet my brother made them bring me! He said that he had some people to show me.

I do not know what that means, but I'm excited. Since I'm a vecol there's not much I can do. So I actally payed attention in class.

I limped around the dome happily ignoring the pain for the first time, ever.

_Marco's PoV_

I sighed in frusteration, and tossed the book aside.

"I can't do it Dad!" I said crossing my arms, and glaring. My father looked at me sadly.

"Please Marco" he said.

"I just can't! Why can't you see that!"

_Tobias' PoV_

"You are a horrible excuse for a human being!" my uncle roared at me. I took his words silently, it's not like I have a choice. "Just go to school, and don't let me see your face!"

I turned from my uncle, and grabbed my bag. I then left the house to get to school.

I rather take my drunken uncle, then school.

**"So tada!" (Everyone looks at me weirdly.)**

**Some random person shouts "HEY WHERE'S JAKE?"**

**"Jake's not in here, because I don't have anything about him. Once there's something about him, I can make The Invastion. Where Rachel get's to hear for the first time. Tobias can speak! Cassie finds a joy in life, and a way to excape school. (No she won't be a Nothlit.) Marco still can't read that well. Jake will... have luck, or not with whatever it is.**

**Nothing on Ax though.**

**Anouther thing. Please do not have Jake have something that I can't write in this story. I can write Ax, because he will have trouble running. Marco will have reading troubles. Cassie, Tobias, and Rachel are easy to write. You see Marco was to have ADHD. **

**Jake cannot be blind I already have a story with a blind person.**


	2. The Odd Life of ElfangorSirinalShamtul

**Me- Warning: I got an idea for this story from The Odd Life of Timothy Green. For those who have seen it. You have the right to be worried. In other news I've decided that Jake won't be able to use his right arm. And to a mean reviewer. Cassie is a rebel.**

**Some random person: SHE IS NOT!**

**Me- I've threatened someone last night. He was saying bad stuff about the little boy from district four, so I said I would push him down the stairs, or seats. Do not make me angry when I'm upset.**

**Cinth- Plus not to mention she needs practice.**

**Me- Yes I do need some practice with quiet people emo like people. (smiles shyly) I'm drinking milk, which is weird. I DON'T EVEN LIKE MILK! Plus milk is for baby cows, not humans. Exspect in the begining of our lives. **

**Anouther thing. Elfangor is annoying when he begs.**

**One more thing. If you are deaf you may be offended, please don't take offence. (deaf people glare)**

**MARCO MADE ME DO IT! (runs away)**

**Jake- No use of his right arm.**

**Marco- Deslexia **

**Rachel- Deaf **

**Cassie- emotional. (or in case you don't understand. The short form is emo. So HA!)**

**Ax- crippled**

**Tobias- mute **

_Sign langue for as you know Rachel can't hear, and Tobias can't can speak, but she doesn't do it that last time she spoke in school people made fun of her._

Elfangor's PoV

((Aximili)) I said walking into the dome of the great Dome ship.

My little brother was limping around. I could tell he was excited. For he was the first vecol to be allowed in war. He's just an aristh, but I know he can amount to more.

((Yes my Prince?)) Aximili asked. Curse these titals. Aximili is inforced more than others to call me his Prince.

((A fight is going to be going on. I want you to stay here, no matter...))

((Prince Elfangor it's the blade ship! A Visser's blade ship!))

((I must go little brother)) I said. ((Just stay here, no matter what.))

I then winced as I realized I sounded like my least favorite charactor in Loren's favorite book series.

I sounded like Peter Pevensie.

((I understand)) Aximili said. ((I'm just an aristh, and a vecol.))

((See you later squirt.)) Loren had said that to her little brother once. She didn't see him later though. For later that day her brother had been out, and I had learned he had been run over by a car.

((What is a squirt?)) Aximili asked.

((I have learned that the humans use that word. It stands for affection of a younger sibling.))

((You know a lot about humans.)) Aximili said. ((It's almost like you have spent years on their planet.))

Jake's PoV

_I like that movie. _Rachel signed as we walked out of the movie theater. _By watching the expressions, and reading the lips I easily understood that plot. _

Yes I took my deaf cousin to see a movie with no subtittles.

"I liked it" Cassie said still munching on the popcorn.

"You would" Marco said teasely. "You like any sad movie." I glared at my friend angerly.

Then Rachel smiled widely. I followed her line of sight. She was looking at that new kid. What was his name again? I couldn't remember.

All I know is that he uses sign langue like Rachel. I don't know why he uses it. I've never asked.

Rachel walked up to him, and then they started signing to each other.

Then Rachel ran over.

_Jake is it alright if Tobias walks home with us? _So that's his name.

_I guess._

Rachel hugged me, and ran over.

So that's how it happened.

We were all walked home, and we decided to walk through an abandened construction site.

Why?

Because we're idiots.

Tobias' PoV

I stared up at the night sky, and wondered if anything was out there.

Besides reading books on birds I love reading books about life away from earth.

That, and books about kids like me.

There's one that I really want to read, but it's always checked out. I beleive it's called Out of My Mind. Or something like that.

I was just walking when all the sudden I saw a white light streaming torwards us.

"Hey Tobias what are you doing?" Jake asked. I looked at them to see that they were way ahead of me.

I pointed, almost straight up.

Rachel, Cassie, and Jake looked up. I think Marco said something about... okay that's rude.

"What is it?" Jake asked, and he was looking at me. I shrugged.

_It's heading this way._ Rachel signed.

"It's hard to be sure." Jake said.

_It's heading this way. _Rachel said again.

Then the thing started to land.

Rachel's PoV

I stared at the thing, well whatever it was. Then I looked at the others. Jake's lips were moving. Cassie's lips were moving. Then I looked at Tobias.

_Someone should speak to the ship. _I said to him. Tobias nodded. I don't know why Tobias uses sign langue, he just does. I know I should ask. I'll ask later.

Why wasn't he speaking? I know he wasn't, because his lips weren't moving.

He looked at the ship like he wanted to speak.

Then he picked up a rock, and did something I did not exspect. He threw the rock at the ship. Then he picked up a bunch, and started chucking them.

_What are you doing?_ I asked. Tobias had stopped throwing the rocks.

_They could know morse code._

_What did you say? _I asked.

_Please come out, we won't hurt you._

Then before I could comprehend what Tobias said I heard for the first time.

((I know.))

Cassie's PoV

I heard it, but I didn't hear it. It was weird. I saw Rachel's eyes light up, and I knew she heard it.

"I know? What does he mean by I know?" We all turned to look at Tobias. He smiled sheepishly at us.

_Whatever's in that ship knows morse code._

So that's what he was doing with the rocks. That would explain why there were some pauses, and then no pauses.

Then Tobias started throwing rocks at the ship again.

((Yes do not be afraid.)) Tobias threw some more rocks.

Marco's PoV

I'm starting to regret being the only one who doesn't know sign langue. Everyone understood what Tobias ment when he used the stupid langue.

Why does he even use it? He should just speak for Zeus' sake!

Then the door of the ship opened, and out came this thing.

It was like a centaur from Greek mythology. You know like chiron. Half human half horse.

Only I could tell from the light he was blue, and he had horns that moved around. I realized these were eyes. He also had eyes were they should be. He had no mouth, and slits for a nose.

Though it was his tail that got me. It was like a scorpians! It could do some damage.

Here's the weird part. Tobias was grinning! I mean who grins when they see something that could chop off your head? Jake was grinning too.

"It's offical." I said. "I'm surronded by idiots!" That's a direct quote from The Lion King. You know before the whole musical number Be Prepared. I'm more fond of The Lion King 1/2. I mean come on that song's really catchy.

Dig a tunnel dig dig a tunnel.

Anyway.

The thing walked gracefully down, like a gymnastics person. Like Rachel.

((Do not fear me, I mean you no harm. What are your names?))

"I'm Jake." Jake said.

"I'm Rachel" Rachel said smiling forgetting for once her embarressment. t

"Cassie" Cassie said softly.

"I'm Marco" I said. "I so have the right to fear you." Then we all looked over at Tobias. He scowled at us. What's his problem?

((The Yeerks!)) the thing said with fear, and hatred.

Cassie's PoV

"What are Yeerks?" Jake asked.

((No time to explain, we have to run! I'll find you tomarrow! RUN!))

We took his advice, and we ran.

I ran all the way home, which was a very long run.

"Hey Cassie" Mom said smiling at me as I slammed the door shut. "How was The Odd Life of Timothy Green?"

"Good" I said. "I'm going to bed, goodnight."

With that I went to my bed, and collasped.

**Cassie's fans- THAT'S ALL WE GET OF CASSIE?**

**Me- Sorry her PoV won't be used as much. She doesn't life it. **

**Tobias' fans- Do they know Tobias is mute?**

**Me- No.**

**Marco's fans- WHAT THE MUFFIN? WHY DO YOU HATE MARCO SO MUCH YOU LITTLE BLEEP?**

**Me- Chees have souls.**

**Jake's fans- Good job on Jake! :) **

**Me- thanks! :{D**

**Rachel's fans- We only get sign langue in her Pov? Unless it's thought speach, or her own talking?**

**Me- Well she is deaf.**

**Ax's fans- WE WANT AX!**

**Me- Calm down you'll get him someday.**

**Elfangor's fans- WOO ELFANGOR LIVES!**

**(I can't say anything because I joined them)**

**ADIO!**


	3. Birds Don't Carry Blue Boxes

**Me: Can anybody hear me, or am I talking to myself?**

**Some random person: Yes. You are talking to yourself.**

**Me: IT'S A QUOTE FROM THE SONG OF WHICH THIS STORY'S TITAL WAS GIVEN!**

**Daneil: So many grammer errors.**

**Me: O.O Where to put the body? **

**Disclaimer: Elfera does not own Animorphs, but one day she will write a story and the disclaimer will say. I OWN THIS HA HA SUCKERS! **

**Jake- No use of his right arm.**

**Marco- Deslexia **

**Rachel- Deaf **

**Cassie- mood disorder (You can thank Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay for this one.)**

**Ax- crippled**

**Tobias- mute **

**The PoV will stay the PoV for the whole chapter.**

Elfangor's PoV.

All of the children had talked exspect the one who's voice I wanted to hear.

Why didn't my son talk?

I remember Loren saying that some people don't talk, because either their shy, or they don't like you. Or their what they call mute.

We have people like that on our planet. We even have our own form of sign langue.

Though their considered a vecol.

Is my son like that?

I had to know, but I don't know where he lives. He lives with Loren, right?

Ugh I hate not knowing about my own son!

I walked through the streets in my human morph.

Wait, the will!

What if the Yeerks find it?

They'll invest him, then get the children he was with. They'll know I'm alive! I have to get that will.

Maybe I will tell him who I am. I promused them I would talk to them.

I ran, not even knowing where I was to go.

Then I noticed that time was frozen.

Ellimist.

ELFANGOR.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I screamed. I wasn't in the greatest of moods.

DO NOT WORRY ABOUT THE WILL. I TOOK CARE OF IT. YOU CAN FIND THE CHILDREN IN A PRIVETE COVE. IT'S NEAR SACAGAWEA PARK. (No clue how to spell her name. The name sort of sounds like one of our parks.)

"Wow for once you're helping." I muttered.

YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL. I OWE CRAYAK FOR TELLING YOU THAT.

Then time went back to normal.

~At the privete cove thingy~

"Yes Rachel, I know." said the child called Jake.

"He doesn't even talk!" Marco said. "How can we trust him?!" I decided to make myself heard.

((Thoughtspeach is a type of speach Marco.)) I walked to them as they sat on the beach.

"Oh" Marco said looking down, I could tell he was embaressed.

My son was looking down at his feet, as if he were also embarressed.

((I need your help)) I said. ((I know this is a lot to ask of young children, but I have no other choice. The Yeerks are here.))

"What are Yeerks?" Jake asked. I decided to show then a picture.

"That was either a Yeerks, or a slimy peice of bubblegum." Marco said.

((If they take over the only free humans will either be dead, or waiting to have a Yeerk in their head again. Their parisites, actally. They crawl into you by the ear, and your invested.

You can see you can hear, but you are no longer in controll. You can only scream, and plead as they invest your family, and friends. Unless your involuntary. You let the Yeerks take over."

"What if you can't hear?" Jake asked.

((You would be dead.)) I said.

"What if you don't have any use for an arm?" Jake asked again indicating to his limp right one.

((You would be dead.))

"What if you have troubles with reading?"

((What do you mean?)) I asked.

"You see I have a thing called deslexia. It switches w and m, and b and d. So something that says: The big man walked a big brown dog. It would be: the dig wan malkeb a dig dromn bog."

((They could find use for you.))

"Yeah I rather be dead then that, so... Jake can you chop off my arm?"

((If you agreed to help that would just be a waste.))

"Who said I was doing it?" Marco asked. "Why would any of us..."

The blonde girl named Rachel did the human sign langue.

"Okay Rachel do..." Tobias did as Rachel had done. "Okay Rachel, and Tobias will help, oh well."

"I'll help" Cassie said.

"Me too!" Jake said quickly.

"You are all idiots. I guess I'll help." Marco said.

((Good, luckly I brought something with me.)) Then Tobias did that thing with his hands. Okay I'm going to have to learn sign langue.

"Birds don't carry blue boxes." Jake said to Tobias.

Oops.

**Me: I like that ending. How about you?**


	4. The Creation of Birdboy

**Me: I love the new name for the first chapter. I count the first on this thing as the prologe. The Odd Life of Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamtul. Well ummm... (smiles as she remembers an old disclaimer from her twelve year old days.)**

**Own anything I do not.**

**In other news I am not, I repeat am not going to do the Timothy Green idea.**

**(People you will sigh with releif here.)**

**Yeah last night it grew all complicated, and weird, and well... Taylor is going to be in this thing for more than two books.**

**Tobias' fans: WHAT?!**

**Taylor's fans: YAY!**

**Me: Yeah sorry, budget costs.**

**You people: That makes no sence.**

**Me: I blame globel warming. So anyway, last night it grew really complicated, and weird, and tortury.**

**Taylor: THAT'S MY THING YOU LITTLE BLEEP!**

**Me: Taylor you are no long allowed to watch Shark Boy and Lava Girl.**

Tobias' PoV (Beware his PoV will be used a lot. He's one of my favorites!)

((Touch this)) Elfangor said holding out the blue box, I know I saw a bird holding. I was the first one to reach out, and touch it.

I guess that reassured the others for they reached out. All exspect for Marco.

"You are insane!" Then he touched the box. Then quicker than anything we pulled our hands back. There was this weird shock.

"What did that do?" Jake asked.

((It gave you the power to morph. All you have to do is touch the animal, then you concentrate on the animal, then you let go. The DNA is within you forever. Then all you have to do is focas on the animal, and you'll turn into it.))

"We could try it out" Cassie said. "We have a lot of animals at our barn."

_**At the barn**_

((Who would like to go first?)) Elfangor asked. No one wanted to, so I stepped forward.

_I will._

"Yeah you should go first." Marco said.

((Okay just pick an animal, and then go.))

I walked over to a red-tailed hawk, and did as Elfangor said to.

I touched the bird, and concentrated.

The bird became still.

((Good)) Elfangor said. ((It's working, now let go.))

I let go, and the bird started moving again.

((Okay now morph into the bird!))

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the bird.

"That is not attractive." I opened my eyes, and said that I now had a beak. Cool.

A V shaped patturn appeared on my skin, and so the feaths became real.

"That's so cool!" Cassie said.

Then I started to fall, yet I wasn't falling! It seemed like it. I was shrinking!

The red feathers of my tail appeared, and I could hear my organs and bones change.

"Couldn't do anything about the sound?" Marco asked. "I think I'm going to be sick."

_Don't be such a baby._Rachel said.

Then I finished changing. That's when it happened.

The bird's instints attacked me. It did not like the barn. Oh hey look a mouse food. People!

"TSEEEEEER!" I screached.

"What the?" said the black haired boy.

((This is perfectly normal)) said the thing not from earth. ((It's just the instints.))

((Whoa!)) I shouted when I got myself together. ((That was weird.))

"Tell me about it." Marco said. "I was so sure I was Marco flavored birdseed."

((Wait... you c an hear me?)) I asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't we?" Jake asked. I grew really excited then.

I COULD FINALLY TALK! IT WAS A MIRICLE!

((You should probably demorph.)) Elfangor said. Demorph?

Demorph back into someone who was clumsy, and blind, and mute?

((Oh I forgot)) Elfangor said. ((There's a two hour limet to morphing. Overstay that limet, and you're trapped in the body of the animal. Forever.))

Even with that warning I didn't want to change back. I was finally able to speak!

((Tobias you can always change back.)) Elfangor said. No one reacted. ((This is privete thoughtspeach. If you direct it to one person only they can hear it.))

I could always morph back.

I guess if I have to.

I started to grow taller. My bones, and organs changed back to human. The beak turned into my mouth.

The feathers disappeared, and soon my vision dimmed.

"Well that was disgusting." Marco said.

But I knew one thing. I wanted to be a hawk again.


	5. The HIDDEN SECRET

**Me: Explamation-None.**

**Edmund: True that.**

**Me: Oh hey Edmund.**

**Edmund: Hey.**

**Me: This is the part where you say something mean about me.**

**Edmund: I don't feel like it.**

**Me: EDMUND'S SICK!**

**Peter: What?**

**Susan: What?**

**Lucy: CORDIAL TIME!**

**Edmund: CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATAPUS!**

**Me: True story. I don't own Animorphs.**

**You: What just happened.**

**Me: I think I'm up to ninty words per minute. No it's still eighty. :{(**

**You: I'm not even going to try anymore.**

**Me: I wanna be a judge. Judeges are cool. They wear robes, and hit stuff with grovels.**

**Edmund: I'm a judge.**

**Me: Yes. Yes you are. **

**Edmund: Please tell me you're not one of those crazed fan girls.**

**Me: Not to you. I thought we made this pretty clear.**

**Edmund: Oh yeah I remember 'the talk.'**

**Me: ...**

**Edmund: Did I just?**

**Me: Yes yes you did. I think Grow Up by Simple Plan was on the telivision, only sang by differant people.**

**Edmund: ...**

**Me: I hate Bobby. Who else hates him?**

**Edmund: Me!**

**Reyna: Me! **

**Olivia: Me!**

**Nathanil: Me!**

**Nathan: Me!**

**Peter Pevensie: Me!**

**Voldemort: Me!**

**Peter Petigrew: Me!**

**David: Me!**

**Taylor: Me!**

**Jadis: Me! **

**Susan Pevensie: Me!**

**Lucy Pevensie: Me!**

**Jake: Me!**

**Tobias: Me!**

**Rachel: Me!**

**Elfangor: Me! **

**Hera: Me!**

**Everyone else in other worlds: ME!**

**Me: I hate Bobby more than my most hated person of the people saying me. And I think you know who I mean? Right? Just to be sure review your guess. If you guess right I'll give you a muffin. Anouther thing. Some time has gone by since the last chapter. It's going to be the day after. Elfangor has called a meeting, and told Rachel to get Tobias... O.o uh oh.**

**Jake- No use of his right arm.**

**Marco- Deslexia **

**Rachel- Deaf **

**Cassie- mood disorder (You can thank Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay for this one.)**

**Ax- crippled**

**Tobias- mute **

**Me: How can you tell if you don't like a story if you don't read it?**

Rachel's PoV

((Tobias!)) I shouted flying around with my first morph. It was a bald eagle morph. ((Tobias if you can hear me flicker your light!))

I saw a light flicker. I flew torwards it, and I looked into the window.

((Tobias open your window!)) Tobias walked over, and opened the window, and I flew in.

My landing wasn't that graceful.

Tobias smiled.

((Like you could do any better.))

He didn't say a word, all he did was grin.

((Elfangor sent me to tell you, that we are to meet outside of The Gardens.))

_Okay._

((So morph!)) Tobias nodded, and walked over to the door. Then he froze fear appeared on his features.

_I'll meet up with you guys, leave!_

((Why?))

_Leave just leave now!_

With my eagle hearing I heard uneven footsteps getting louder.

((Fine)) I said. ((I'll leave, remember The Gardens.)) Then I flew out the window, just as the door burst open.

I didn't stay to find out what happened next.

Why was he so rude?

I finally reached The Gardens and demorphed.

_Where's Tobias?_ Jake asked.

_Home._ I said. _He'll come soon, I think._

((Oh there he is.)) Elfangor said as he looked up. I too looked up to see a bird with a red-tail float on the thermals.

((So what's going on?)) Tobias asked as he landed on a bench.

((We're here so you guys can get battle morphs.))

Battle morphs?

I like the thought of that.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't really know where I was going here, so yeah. **


	6. Cute Rachel and Tobias moments

**Well enjoy, and yeah okay. WE'RE GOOD WOO HOO NO DISCLAIMBER TODAY BECAUSE I'M BORED! FORGET THAT B! SPELLCHECK HASN'T SPOTTED IT, SO WE'RE GOOD! WOO HOO!**

"That was insane!" Marco shouted. "I did not want to get almost killed by a tiger!"

"Well at least you have use of both of your arms!"

"It wasn't my idea." Marco said.

"What are you talking about?" They all turned to see Cassie, and Rachel looking at them with confused looks. Tobias was looking at the ground as if embarrassed.

"Jake here almost got us killed by a tiger."

"It was either that or the rhino."

"You know Rhinos are vegetarians, right?" Cassie asked. "That's beside the point. Tobias decided it would probably not be a good idea not to tell us that he couldn't speak!" Cassie's eyebrow furrowed, and you could tell she was angry.

"Wait what?" Marco asked.

_It's not that big of a deal! _Tobias said. _So I didn't say a little fact. Oh well. Not the end of the world._

"I knew it." Elfangor said. The children all looked at him. "What I can't guess?"

"No you can't." Marco said.

"Marco!" Jake said then he glared at Tobias. "We're supposed to be doing this together. We don't keep secrets from each other."

_Yeah sure. Keep telling yourself that. I on the other hand will stay with reality._

"Okay" Elfangor said to stop any killing. "You've acquired battle morphs, right?"

"Tobias didn't." Cassie said. Elfangor sighed.

"Okay. Guess he has to fight as a hawk.

_Oh darn. _Tobias signed sarcastically.

"Anyway after some research, I found a controller, and I decided that you guys should learn what it's like to fight. All we're doing is trying to free people. Understand?" All the kids nodded.

"Who's the controller?" Marco asked. Elfangor looked at Jake.

"Tom."

"Tom… my brother?" Elfangor nodded. Cassie reached over, and held Jake's hand, but you could tell she was still angry.

_**Later all the children are at the mall.**_

Rachel's PoV

I don't get why everyone's angry at Tobias. It's like he just told them he was racist and was planning are killing Marco, and Cassie. We were all at my all-time favorite place in the mall. Luckily Tobias, and I created a system, while in the Elephant place.

Since I can't hear, and he can't speak. (Yeah he told me before Cassie learned while with the elephants.) I would be his voice, and he would be my ears. It works wonderfully.

As Cassie spoke Tobias signed. I noticed that Jake was watching Tobias.

_Come on Marco. We have to fight. For our families. _

Then he signed for Marco.

_I'm not fighting for my family._

Then Jake said.

_We all have family that cares for us. Rachel has Jordan, and Sara. I have Tom. Cassie has her parents, and she's fighting. Marco you have to fight. We all have families that love us. _

Then Tobias signed, but I knew he was talking for himself.

_Not me. Nobody cares a rat's rear about me. _Then he smiled his sad crooked smile.

"I do." I said using my hardly-ever-used-voice. I reached over, and grabbed his hand. Then I signed into his palm. _I always will._

_**Okay if you didn't nearly cry you are heartless! THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!**_

((Hey Rachel)) I jumped. I was on my bed doing my homework, so hearing that voice in my head was weird, I looked over at my window and smiled. For there was a red-tailed hawk floating outside.

_Hey Tobias._

I then stood, and walked over to my window. Opening it. Tobias flew in, and landed a little unprofessionally onto my desk.

((I've got to work on that.))

_Dork._

((Whatever.)) Then he started to preen his feathers. So I did the normal thing I started to stroke his feathers. We were like that for a while before I stopped, and asked him a question.

_What are you doing here?_

((Well…)) if birds could look embarrassed he defiantly looked that way. ((It's about what happened at the mall. Did you really mean…?))

_Of course! _I said. _Come on, let's go flying. It'll be fun, and we can protect each other from predators._

((I'll always protect you from predators.)) Tobias said with cold hard proof.

_I know you will._

**Man I'm a sucker for Tobias, and Rachel moments. This was filled to the brim with them. Was this good enough, minus the huge wait? I hope so. I thought it was adorable, and yes. I almost did shed a tear. :.{D Tears of happiness.**


	7. Uh Oh it's Visser 3

**Me: What's up random people of the internet! Let's all find cat videos and laugh out loud! Joking. I'm more found of making the videos which reminds me of something:**

** watch?v=l6kpXbTYJ-s**

**And we haven't done this for a while. Whoops. Well one chapter. **

**Also guess who got their first follower on twitter? That's right me! I also may have insulted Amanda Bieber, and let Ethan Jamieson know I exist… This day is awesome!**

**Alala: Of course it is.**

**Me: Oh yeah. Meet my muse Alala! She's bisexual, so if you want to make her a boyfriend or girlfriend go ahead. They just have to be based on an Animorph person, than someone else. Expect Rachel and Clarisse. That's who Alala's based on. Alala means warrior princess.**

**Jake- No use of his right arm.**

**Marco- Dyslexia**

**Rachel- Deaf**

**Cassie- mood disorder (You can thank Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay for this one.)**

**Ax- crippled**

**Tobias- mute**

**Me: I was going to do what Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay asked. (Still such a mouth full) But then I remembered I vowed not to write a story like that. Then I remembered the awesome stories where he's not, so I'm confused, and all. So I'll see how the writing goes.**

Elfangor's POV

I gathered the children together for the fight.

((Everyone ready?)) I asked.

"We're so ready to be Animorphs." Marco said.

"What did you say?" Jake asked.

"I said we're so ready to be idiot teenagers with a death wish." Marco said.

"Animorphs" Jake said as if testing it out.

"Okay everyone has the battle plan right?" I asked looked at all five of them.

"Yeah." Jake said.

"And if anything goes wrong with any of you, tell everyone you have to retreat." I said.

_Retreating is for losers! _Rachel said.

"You will retreat when you have to." I said. "Come on let's…"

_DO IT!_

_**Later**_

((I was hoping we would never ever be a bug.)) Jake complained. ((I'm a fly on my brother.))

((We're in!)) I said. ((I can hear the screams.))

((Shoo fly go kill some Yeerks.)) Marco said. We all flew off Tom, and demorphed.

"Okay battle morphs." Jake said.

_Okay battle morphs _Tobias signed for Rachel.

_Yes._

Rachel started to get larger.

Marco's arms became bigger.

Jake grew strips.

Cassie grew a tail.

Tobias grew wings.

After all five were done morphing Rachel said.

((Let's do it!)) And we charged.

Hork-Bajir strike, move on. Taxxon hit. Hope it's not Arbron. Move on. The same pattern went on, before we got our first problem.

((Elfangor!)) Marco said. ((I need to demorph, I'm bloodied up badly.))

((Okay, Jake, Cassie cover him. Marco go home!))

((Okay)) Marco said. Soon after Marco came we experienced another problem.

((AAAAH!)) Tobias screamed. ((Something's got me!))

((What?)) Rachel asked.

((I don't know! Whatever it is, it's covering my eyes and the hands are tightening around my throat! I can't breathe!))

I knew Tobias was panicking. I could hear it in his voice. Then I heard the voice of a disgraced war prince now the host of an Andalite.

((Well well)) he said. ((What do we have here? Some Andalite bandits.)) he laughed. ((None of you are going to leave here alive, and I think I'm going to start with this one.)) Then Rachel's voice said in our minds privetly full of rage.

((Who does this creep think he is? I'LL KILL HIM! Where is he? I'm going to stomp him to dust!))

((Don't!)) I said. ((He has Tobias, if you stomp him you'll kill Tobias!))

((Ugh!)) Rachel shouted.

((Huh, what? Really?)) Visser 3 asked. ((Elfangor)) he said. ((I'll let your friend go, if you come here.))

((He knows you?)) Rachel asked.

((I would hurry. Your friend's weakening.))

((Fine)) I said. ((Where are you?))

((Why would I tell you?))

((Rachel!)) I shouted. ((Do you see him?))

((I see an Andalite with a bird, and I'm pretty sure that's him.))

((Where is he?))

((Near the cage with Tom.))

((Thank you.)) I started to run torwards the cages. I found them, and then saw Visser 3. I walked over to him.

((I'm here Esplin. Let him go.)) Visser 3 laughed.

((Fine, but for your information. It's to late.)) Visser 3 let go, and Tobias fell to the ground. Lifeless.

**Me: I feel like leaving it there. Oh and in case your wondering how I let Ethan Jamieson know I live he wrote this:**

**ONe good thing about music, when it hits you, you feel no pain.- Bob Marley**

**Then I said.**

**Unless it's Justin Bieber.**

**Yeah I don't like him.**

**Oh and if you want to see what I said to Amanda Bieber:**

/Elfera_the_Just


	8. Tobias is alive!

**Me: Well I decided to write an Animorphs fan fiction using my Animorphs font. If there****'****s any mistakes please don****'****t hate. **

**Alala: Yes please don****'****t this font is confusing to my awesome Clarisse, and Rachel mind. And it****'****s hard to read.**

**Me: Not to me. I find it entertaining.**

**Alala: Shut up and kiss me.**

**Me: O.O how many times do I have to say it? I****'****m not attracted to you!**

**Alala: I can help you figure out your sexuality. I****'****m sure you****'****re bisexual too.**

**Me: I****'****m sure too, but you****'****re my muse. It****'****s awkward.**

**Alala: HOW CAN YOU? I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL?**

**Me: Oh gods****…**** FINE!**

**Alala: Yes! (Leans in)**

**Me: I can****'****t believe I****'****m doing this. (Leans in)**

**Alala: Wait you****'****re right this is weird. (Pulls away)**

**Me: THANK THE MUFFIN GODS! Whoa this looks awesome! We should give people the link to this font. It****'****s so Animorphy. **

**Alala: We should. And they should make me a boyfriend or girlfriend. I don****'****t wanna be forever alone.**

.

**Me: I don****'****t own Animorphs sadly. Enjoy this story, and to****…**** I****'****m just going to call you Jedi. You know I have a teacher that says she****'****s a Jedi ninja science teacher. She****'****s my homeroom teacher too. Our class mascot is Jorge****'****s ear. We call him Joe Kat. Anyway. Jedi. You****'****re right. I****'****m too awesome to kill Tobias****…**** in the first book****…**** (Wink, wink nudge, nudge.)**

**Alala: Enjoy this awesome chapter of an awesome fanfic. Written by Elfera and Alala. **

**Me: I MAY GET A KITTEN FROM MY GRANDMAS PRENAUNT CAT! My other grandmas cat Velcro is doing wonderfully. Thanks for asking. Ugh. Stupid K looking like an H. **

Visser 3s POV

I laughed on the inside as Elfangor looked at his fellow Andalite laying lifeless by my hooves.

((You're horrible.)) Alloron said.

((I know.)) I said laughing. Then before I could react Elfangors tail blade quivered at my neck. I stood perfectly still.

((How could you?!)) He screamed. ((He was just an aristh!)

((They let arisths in battle now?)) Alloron asked.

((Well not many of the Andalites survived. They're desperate.))

((From the way you are reacting I would say that this aristh is a family member.)) I said. Elfangors eyes widened in shock.

((Ha!)) I said. ((From your expression he is!))

((I could end you right now Esplin.)) Then barely the Andalite bandit twitched. I smiled, and gently placed my hoof on the bird.

((I see that your friend is still alive.)) Then the bandit fully waked up, and fluttered his wings.

Tobias'POV

((HOLY ZEUS!)) I shouted fluttering my wings. The hoof on my body pressed harder. Laughter filled my mind.

((Now you wouldn't dare try to kill me.)) The voice said.

((You said that if I came you would let him go.)) Elfangor said. ((Let him go.))

((I'm evil)) the voice I didn't know said. ((I don't keep promises.)

((I could end you.)) Elfangor said.

((And I could end your friend.)) … I have a feeling that friend is me.

((Elfangor)) I said. ((Kill him!))

((But if I do he'll kill you.)) Elfangor said. I laughed bitterly.

((No one will care if he kills me. Plus I'm guessing he's important. Won't killing him help this war?)) Then I noticed something. ((Why is there a hole in his hoof?))

((I can't.)) Elfangor said. Elfangor lowered his tail. The hoof on me started pressing harder and harder.

((Ow!)) I said. ((Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!))Then the most interesting thing happened. A tiger jumped on the Andalite on me. A blue seven fingered hand reached down, and gently picked me up.

((Are you alright?)) Elfangor's voice asked.

((I think so… why is there a unicorn?)) Then I blacked out.

Rachel's POV

Unicorn? Why did Tobias ask about a unicorn?

((He's out.)) Elfangor said. ((I think Visser 3 pressed to hard.))

((Can I kill him?)) I asked.

((No. He's mine.))

((AWw man.)) I said.

**Me: The end of another episode of Astronaut. Everyone better love it. It****'****s hard writing with this font. I can****'****t use the ****' ****button without it changing to another font. But it looks awesome.**

**Alala: GIVE ME A GIRLFRIEND/BOYFRIEND PLEASE!**

**Me: Alala hates being forever alone. Please give her one, so she will stop complaining.**

**Alala: You should write an original series with me in it. Since you hate just one book.**

**Me: Alala I will. GIVE ME A BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND THE WINNER WILL BE IN THE ORIGANAL SERIES! I WILL TELL YOU IF YOU WIN, tell me your real or fake name. You will be an important minor character. It****'****s not based on who I like. It****'****s based on the best. I hate popularity contests. Though if you****'****re mean****…**** well I hate Karlee.**


	9. The Price to Not be a Nothlit

**Me: THANK YOU JEDI! :{D Today (27****th****) I kept seeing cats at my relitives, and I wanted to steal them all! And I know you people won't care, but we're talking about getting two, and well.**

**Orange one- πορτοκάλι (porticalli)**

**Black one- μαύρος (marvos)**

**Anyone get it? Orange and black are my favorite colors!**

**Alala: And back to me. People if you read this REVIEW YOU IDIOTS!**

**Me: Alala.**

**Alala: You wanna say it too.**

**Me: That doesn't mean I say it.**

**Alala: I wanna date someone. **

**Me: Jeez Alala. You make it sound like you're a twilight person.**

**Alala: (gasp) OH GODS! That's terrible! **

**Me: Remember people. Don't be such Amanda Biebers. Review!**

**Alala: I think that was meaner than what I said.**

**Me: Eh I was mean to her.**

**Alala: With my help!**

**Me: … pfft Tobias won't be a nothlit. Why? Because what would the point of this story be? Hmm? He's mute, and I let him have thought speech. It wouldn't work. Hmm I feel like having a contest, because I'm awesome. And the Alala thing? Cancelled, because I'm awesome like that. Anyway contest.**

**What movie is this from?**

"**Nice going genius."**

**Alala: This takes place after they excape, for they felt like they needed to get out of the Yeerk Pool to save Tobias. **

**Me: And also, this is the last chapter for The Invasion. It's gone on for like… this is the ninth chapter and The Invasion isn't over yet! So this is the end of the world as we know it. Not really. To listen to Simple Plan. Let's start with what the Animorphs would sing if Jake died. ONE!**

Elfangor's POV

((Please)) I whispered to myself. ((Let him wake up before the time limet ends. I'll do anything! ANYTHING!)) I looked at Rachel who was the closest to Tobias stroking his feathers as her mouth moved as if to say unspoken words.

Jake like me was pacing back and forth wringing his hand.

Cassie was looking through some medical stuff as if that would help Tobias.

Marco was coughing up lame jokes right and left.

((Please I'd do anything!))

ANYTHING?

I froze and looked at the children. They weren't moving they were… frozen in time.

((Ellimist))

WOULD YOU REALLY DO ANYTHING ELFANGOR?

((Of course I would!)) I said. ((I'm his father, fathers do this type of stuff for their kids!))

WELL THEN, I WAS GOING TO LEAVE HIM LIKE THAT UNTIL THE TWO HOURS ARE OVER, BUT I'M PRETTY SURE I CAN STOP IT FOR A PRICE.

((What price?)) I asked. ((Any prince name it!))

I WASN'T GOING TO LET THIS HAPPEN, BUT CRYAK SAID THAT IF I WANT NO NOTHLITS I WOULD HAVE TO LET HIM END ONE OF THEM, AT THE END.

I froze.

((You mean for Tobias to wake up before the end of the limet I would have to let one of them… die?))

THAT'S THE WAY IT SHOULD BE ELFANGOR.

((… okay …))

IF YOU WANT TO BACK OUT ANY TIME PLEASE DO SO, BUT THE ONLY TIME YOU CAN'T IS THE LAST BATTLE.

((I understand)) I said turning a stalk eye to my son. ((This is the right choice. I can't let him suffer.))

LET IT BE DONE ELFANGOR.

Time returned to normal.

"Eight more minutes." Cassie said. "He needs to wake up NOW!" Right after she said now was when Tobias' eyes fluttered open.

((I guess this means I don't really have a pet unicorn.)) he said.

"Morph!" Cassie screamed. "You don't have that much time left!"

((Okay)) Tobias said as he started to get bigger. The feathers became the patturn, and then disappeared into the tight black T. shirt Tobias was wearing. His eyes softened, and turned brown. His skin turned pale white, and dirt blonde hair appeared messily. Soon my son was there.

TELL HIM WHEN YOU FIND AXIMILI.

Ellimist said only in my head.

_I feel like there's an elephant standing on my cheast. _Tobias said. Then Rachel attacked him with a bear hug.

I know that if I survive this war people will ask me that if, it were worth it. To let one of them die just so my son won't become a nothlit.

Looking at him and Rachel who reminded me of Loren and myself I know the answer.

It was worth it, and it always will be.

**Me: Almost as cheasy as how Tobias' book ended, but I don't care what you people think. I'm joking I do. REVIEW! Hee hee I'm holding my ear against my shoulder, and when I type I hear a funny noise. Hee hee someone needs a life. Eh probably me, but I don't care. Oh the scratch from my aunt's cat Bane does not look pretty… oh well. Bane was so cute, and he looked so egyption. And he wasn't as scary as Shippo. Wait a second this is really short… ugh… I'll post the new chapter soon after I finish. If I get… two reviews? Yeah that's fair.**


	10. Pigfarts

**Last chapter was deleted, sorry people. I hated it. This chapter is based on A Very Potter Musical. Oh and guess who's going to show up! Yep that's right, a Defender. :D**

Marco was bored, as he walked into the school building he remembered something he had seen a while ago. Something entertaining He saw Rachel and Tobias signing and walked over to them secretively. He caught Rachel signing annoying so he walked in between the lovebirds as he called them in his head.

"Did somebody say Marco?" Marco asked, and noticed that Tobias signed what he said.

_What do you want, Marco? _Rachel signed.

"So Rachel, come back for another day of school, have you? Maybe this day you'll hang out with the higher caliber people."

_Do you even know what caliber means?_

_I think he's seen a musical. _Tobias signed to Rachel. _Do you know what caliber means?_

_No..._

_Higher of excellence. _Rachel sighed, and spoke.

"Listen, Marco. Why don't you go hang out with Marco?"

"Have it your way." Marco said smiling a little on the inside as Tobias signed what he said. "Wait" Marco said looking at Tobias. "Blonde hair, hand-me-down-clothes, and a stupid complexion, you must be Tobias."

_Wow... you're really annoying._

"Lay off of him Marco!"

"Aw isn't this cute? Have feelings, Rachel? This school has really gone to the dogs, luckily next year I'll be transferred to Pigfarts!" Rachel and Tobias looked at each other and walked away, while those in the hall stared at me.

"This year you bet, gonna get out of here. The rein of Marco is drawing near. I'll have the greatest career ever, it's gonna be totally awesome."

_What was up with Marco? _Tobias signed to Rachel.

_Maybe he's going crazy, we're going to have to lock him up. _Tobias grinned at her, and Rachel felt a flutter in her chest.

'Shoot' she thought. Though sadly she was interrupted from her crushing when some girl shoved past them.

"Hey!" Rachel called, the girl turned around.

"Sorry old, chap." Hollow said in a obviously fake English accent.

"Watch where you're going!" Hollow stared at her.

"I said I was sorry... here" Hollow reached into her jacket and held out a bag of jolly ranchers. "Want one? I don't have any blue ones, Pierre ate them all. I ate all the green ones, but there is cherry, watermelon, and grape." Rachel just stared at her, before turning back to Tobias.

_Head to homeroom? _Tobias nodded, and with a glance back at the girl with orange and black hair, Rachel and Tobias headed to homeroom, leaving a chuckling girl behind.

"I'm so going to make Tobichel a thing since Armove didn't work out."


End file.
